The Fall of Britannia
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: this is the story of Avarice, better known as Britannia and her fall from power


They approached the field with anxious hearts and minds. Her soldiers were shivering internally and the doubt was clear in their eyes but they stood beside her , for she was calm and graceful, determination burning in her bright blue eyes. Her head was held high and her sword gleamed at her side freshly sharpened and cleaned waiting patiently for her enemies blood to stain it anew.

Her enemy was great, a master of the darker things in her world , but she would never let him have her lands with out a fight. She never intended for this to happen , never wanted to destroy the world she had helped build, but he had corrupted it and made it dark. They reached their destination with swords sheathed and armor unblemished. The light bouncing off the gleaming metal plates gave them a glow that reassured some , reading it as a blessing from god that they were on the right path. Helmets and shields surrounded her, her own bright silver hair bound by only a red ribbon and drifting in the wind .

" Men, the force we are bout to face is not to be underestimated. I wish I could say that everything will be fine and that I would beadle to return all of you to your families, but this is war and I can not promise that. There will be losses but those lost will be forever loved and their families cared for. Today we go to battle and tomorrow we shall welcome the dawn," she said, her eyes cool ice blue pools of sheer determination.

The pounding of footsteps alerted her to the arrival of her challenger, the infamous Feroce Hain. Unseen by her men a flicker of deep sorrow crossed her eyes at the sight of him, her own brother turned against her. Only her generals knew who this man was to her and they silently gave her their support and strength. They stood to the left and right of her, the roman and the Nord.

"Feroce, why must you do this? What wrong have I and my world done you," she asked him, inwardly desperate to know why her blood would want her destroyed. His smirked cut her to the quick and was worsened by the insane gleam in his eyes.

" You have done me no wrong sister," he started , making her men gasp at the revelation, " I simply want your power for my own. And as you would not give it willingly I must take it."

His answer broke her inside and suddenly all the pity she had felt for him vanished leaving only loathing in its wake. The one person who was supposed to love her was going to fight her until the death of one of them, all for a small piece of land and some power. With a vicious growl she drew her blade the metal scraping against the leather making a single high note ring in the air, echoed by the sound of her men drawing their blades as well.

" Avarice, by the end of this, one of will die. It must happen because neither will ever stop," Feroce said. A single tear fell from her eye as she realized that he was right one of them would have to die.

' My brother, why did it end this way,' she asked in her mind. With her question asked and her souls broken she charged her foe with all the fierceness of one with nothing left to be lost. Her men followed and thus the sounds of war filled the air. She killed enemies left and right all the while searching for her brother, and secretly hoping that maybe it wasn't to late to save him. Her hope was crushed however when she found him in the center of the field his black blade in the stomach of one of her soldiers.

" Feroce, I am your only opponent in this fight leave the soldiers to the soldiers," she yelled as she attacked from behind. He blocked her attack but only just. She glared into his blue eyes that were so like her own and felt the last part of her die inside. She knew, then and there, that there would be no reasoning with him. One of them would kill the other by the end and be forever scared at having destroyed the other. Her eyes began to water, as she continued to fight her twin brother.

" Oh Feroce, what happened to make you this way. What happened to you," she asked ,every question punctuated by a clashing of swords. He grinned like mad and refused to answer her, though in the back of his mind where the last bit of sanity remained, he asked him self the very same question. Her battle became more and more dangerous as they were evenly matched . She fought fiercely all the while shedding small tears and dying inside, knowing it would be her blade that ended her brothers blade. The men around them ceased fighting , marveling at the grace with which she moved, the whole thing looking like a dance only she knew. With every spin or flip she made another wound on her brother until she finally managed to pin her brother on the ground his legs to weak to lift him and his arms cut to ribbons.

" It seems you were right brother, one of us will be dead shortly and it kills me inside to know that it will be you. Never once in all our years did I dream it would be my blade that ended you," she said her voice soft and sad.

" Sister, I knew from the day we began to train that you would be my end. And I know that this is your darkest hour," he coughed. With a gasping cry she pushed her blade through his chest and stood silently as life fled from him.

" Feroce," she whispered, her eyes darkening. She pulled her sword free of his chest with a yell to the heavens and began to walk away her men following. She turned her generals and thanked them both her words heavy .

"Britannia, we both know you are not going to just go home and mourn," the roman said, gripping her shoulder.

"roman empire, I just slaughtered my brother, I can not live with that, im going home to divide my self up, I will no longer be," she said her heart and mind set.

" We will miss you," Germania said, hugging her close.

"watch out for my children would you," she asked. They gave her a silent promise and she walked into the dawn her hair gleaming in the light as she vanished into the light, leaving behind 4 small boys.

Time skip 3 years,

"Tell us a story mister roman empire," the youngest boy asked. The failing empire sat him down on his knee and began an all to familiar tale.

" once a few years ago, there was a brilliant female warrior who was and beautiful as moon light and as terrible as the dawn. Her name was Britannia, but we knew her best as Avarice..."


End file.
